Chaos Uprising
by The Nexus -Sign
Summary: All it took was for one Empire to fall. All it took was for Heaven's greatest assassin and loyal warrior to be born. But all it takes is one mistake to cause even the holiest to Fall. How much chaos can one major change cause? Mass AU, OCxCC. Also known as the time that Heaven's Assassin couldn't kill someone.
1. Prologue

**_Author's Note: This is another Hazbin Hotel fic that will have elements from my other fic, "Broken Soul". This Prologue will explain my new character and his fate, his world, and much more I hope. The rest will be learned as the story goes on. And if you're worried the slightly "sci-fi" elements in this prologue, don't worry; this is one of the scarce times it'll appear or even be mentioned. Now I hope you enjoy my newest fic:_**

_**CHAOS UPRISING - 00**_

_**The Fall of The Alestian Empire**_

* * *

The Alestians always believed in God. Not to the extent of normal humans and their Christianity and all that… but they truly believed.

Their kind was always blessed with fortune by the Almighty Creator, ever since they started their spread of peace and kindness throughout the galaxy.

They had an innate connection to the Heavens above, to the extent that they could harness some of the power God gave to Heaven. The Alestians used this to keep their families safe and their Empire of Peace thriving.

The royal bloodline, the Henderson family, had always had the strongest connection to God. It was rumored that the Hendersons were children or descendants of God. But that was just that, a rumor… right?

In a spaceship above the Alestian Homeworld, known simply as Alestia, a red and orange haired teenage male sat lazily on a throne. He looked out the ship's window, his eyes narrowing slightly. The Alestian Empire was increasing in size, power, and notoriety every single day. Regardless of his alliegance, regardless of how he was related to them, it was worrying.

Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. It didn't matter if the Alestians had good intentions now, soon there will be someone who would use their power and reach for more insidious purposes. And Prince Blaze Henderson-Shock, the current Heir, didn't want that to happen anytime soon.

He discussed his worries with his parents, but they shrugged them off, saying nobility and honor was apart of them; that they wouldn't ever be corrupted. Blaze sighed, closing his eyes tiredly. "If they won't address my concerns, I'll have to deal with them soundly. I don't want to do this, but I'll have to." Blaze's eyes opened again, black eyes turning scorching red. "The Empire falls today, for their own good."

* * *

While the Heir was in the skies, the current rulers were on the ground, within their palace. The Queen, Emily Henderson-Shock, was in the nursery room; looking over her 1-and-a-half years old child. Her husband, Shinra Shock, had named him. "Oh, Ryutensei… my little dragon." The pale-violet haired Queen giggled softly.

They had agreed to name him after the legendary King of the past, who led the Alestians to a path of honor and victory. Emily stood up straight and smiled at her husband, who entered the room with a small smile on his face. Shinra was a tall man, a human that stumbled upon an Alestian colony 15 and a half years ago. Ever since then, they've been together. His hair was black with a green streak going through it, a single bang of hair hovering over his face. His eyes were a similar forest green, and overflowing with "tough love" constantly.

He was a man who didn't show his emotions too often, but if there was a soft spot he had, it was for his family. He walked over to Emily, pecking her on the cheek briefly, before looking at his youngest son. His smile wavered briefly, sorrow entering his eyes. "Emily… you've noticed Blaze, right? How he's changed."

Emily sighed as soon as her husband said that, her youthful look strained slightly and showing her age and stress for a moment. "Yes… I worry for him, he's saying things that he shouldn't be saying in public… he could cause an intergalactic crisis if things get too out of hand." She spoke softly.

Shinra stared at his son, who stood up from within his cradle, as he saw the striking similarities between his little Ryuuto and the original King Ryutensei. He took in a deep breath, before looking at Emily. "We need to-"

"Send him away from here? Most likely…" Emily interrupted Shinra, agreeing, albeit reluctantly. "But… who's to say we can't convince Blaze to stop whatever he's planning?"

"You know our son, he's too thickheaded and stubborn to listen. Only reason he's still Heir is because of those firstborn rules." Shinra shook his head. Ryuuto looked at his parents, confused. Why were they talking about big brother? He hasn't seen him in a while…

The young heir soon found himself walking side-by-side with his mother and father, holding their hands, as he looked up at a large contraption. "What's that?" Ryuuto childishly asked his mother, tugging at her graceful dress. Emily smiled sorrowfully at him and kneeled to get closer to his level.

"Well, sweetie, that's a Gateway to Heaven. We're going to finally let you meet the Angels!" Emily tried to sound cheerful for the sake of her son, but couldn't stop some tears from falling from her eyes.

"Really?" Ryuuto jumped up and down with excitement. "Yay! I get to see the Angels, and uh…"

"God, sweetie. That's what we call him." Emily laughed slightly, hugging her child for what she assumed to be the final time. "Now, God and the Angels are expecting you. They'll take care of you, alright?"

Shinra chose this time to interject. "We just need to check something, you mother and I. If we're wrong and everything is okay, we'll pick you up as soon as we can." Shinra hugged his son as well.

Ryuuto, though he was young, was extremely intelligent like any other Alestian. "Mommy, daddy… is something going on?" He asked.

"Just a few problems in the Kingdom, kiddo. Nothing to worry your little head about. Now, go on, into the Gateway you go." Shinra gently pushed his son towards the gate, who waved goodbye, and entered the white-gold portal that opened. The portal closed behind the child, as the one-way trip was completed.

Emily finally broke down crying, as Shinra tried supporting his wife as best he could. The King looked into the sky with grim determination in his eyes. Blaze better back down, after all they've sacrificed.

* * *

"Sir, are you sure you want to continue?" One of Blaze's closest advisors and confidants hesitantly asked the flame-haired Prince. "If you do this, then you're risking the death of-"

"I care not for the Kingdom, nor anyone in it. All I care for is my little innocent brother, and I know mother and father sent him away." Blaze said resolutely, standing up. "I'm going out, the job will be completed."

Blaze exited the ship, raising a hand and summoning all the magic he could, a blazing blue sphere of fire the size of a small star forming. He grinned viciously, and threw the flaming sphere at the Alestian Homeworld. He knew once Alestia was destroyed, the rest of the Empire would go with it.

What he didn't expect, was for his parents to appear in the skies, lightning and wind magic forming in their hands. They both roared in rage, putting their all into their attacks. They pushed back Blaze's "Nova Burst" for a second, before they were inevitably swallowed up by the attack. Blaze sighed sorrowfully, closing his eyes and giving his parents a moment of silence. He was sincerely hoping his parents went along with his brother to Heaven, but it seems they chose not to… and now their souls were obliterated like the rest of the Empire and their souls. He then opened his eyes, which were now instead of cold like the vast void of space, were now warm and sad. "Brother… live on for us. I'm counting on you to grow up kind and pure."

With that, Blaze left for his spaceship, and left behind the scorching and exploding Empire.


	2. Exile

_**Author's Note: Grace is an idea I'm borrowing from the "Supernatural" series. The butler/maid duo idea came from nowhere, really, but they're almost entirely based off of **__**Sebastian Michaelis (Black Butler) and Sayoko Shinozaki (Code Geass). Though the butler does have a hint of Walter C. Dornez (Hellsing) in him...**_

* * *

_**CHAOS UPRISING - 00**_

_**Failure of an Assassin**_

* * *

_Heaven was in chaos._

_A random child had appeared in the Silver City, and all the inhabitants were either concerned for the child, or for their own saftey; assuming it was a Satanist spy or something._

_Things slowly calmed down when the Archangels interfered, confirming that the child wasn't of any "demonic persuasion". They didn't say anything else though, as Gabriel and his brothers took the child away from prying eyes, saying they'd keep him safe._

_Of course, the real story was that the Archangels took the child to God himself, as they knew who and what they were._

Gabriel barged through the doors to the Palace of God, holding a sleeping child in his arms and kneeling before his Father. "Father, I have found the son of our Alestian friends."

The elder fatherly figure known as the Lord of Heaven looked at his son with his blue eyes. "Which one?" Gabriel was about to answer, but God raised a hand, silencing him as he chuckled heartily. "Don't bother answering, Omniscience, remember?"

"R-right…" Gabriel chuckled nervously. He almost forgot that his Father knew all. "Then… what happened to his parents? Why is he here?"

If it was even possible, God seemed to age more, weariness visible. "...his parents are dead. The entire Empire's been dismantled. Shinra and Emily sent their youngest here to be raised by us."

"What will we do with him?" Gabriel asked, looking at the child before looking back at his Father.

"We'll raise him as any other Angel child, with love and compassion; and give him training. He'll be our honorary Archangel." God replied quickly. "It's what our friends would have wanted."

"Of course…" Gabriel trailed off, staring at the child. "Can I house him?"

"Of course, my Son. You do not need to even ask." God smiled. Gabriel nodded, standing and leaving with the child in arms.

* * *

Its been years since little Ryuuto arrived in Heaven, and all those years were spent well in Gabriel's opinion.

The Archangels have been training the former Alestian prince in their spare time, with Gabriel raising him like a father; and even adopted him with a ritual, replacing his genes transforming him into a half-Celestial, half-Human being. Apparently his Alestian genes wouldn't work with Celestial Grace energy; so they had to move his Alestian power to the depths of his soul.

Michael taught Ryuuto how to fight and unlocked his Grace. It took a while for the eldest Archangel to warm up to him, but the normally cold-hearted soldier had his heart warmed by the young Nephillim.

And finally, Raphael taught him all he needed to know. Starting with the basic stuff, like languages. He taught him everything under the stars, from English to Latin to Enoch. He then moved on to good and bad, religion, the concepts of the Void, Purgatory, Heaven and Hell.

With time, Ryuuto grew in age, power, and notoriety in Heaven; eventually inheiriting an Angel name from a retiring Archangel (who apparently wanted to become a normal inhabitant of the Silver City): "Sahaquiel".

God, of course, allowed for the original Sahaquiel to retire, giving him a normal human name; and changed them so he could blend in.

After more years, in which Ryuuto used to train, God gave him a task.

* * *

Ryuuto walked into into the Palace, kneeling before his "grandfather". He lowered his golden Celestial Wings, showing submission to his family and Lord. "Grandfather, I heard you called for me?"

God smiled at his grandson. "Stand, child." And Ryuuto did so. "I have a mission for you. Hell's population grows in size evey day."

"Don't we have a yearly Extermination to deal with the overpopulation?" Ryuuto asked his Grandfather, confused. God nodded.

"Yes, but that isn't the issue. The issue is that I have noticed a change in Hell. Around the same time you came to Heaven, a powerful presence appeared in Hell." God looked at Ryuuto seriously. "Lucifer has sired an heir. She-"

"She?" Ryuuto questioned. "A Princess?"

"Do not underestimate Lucifer, or females for that matter; son." God scolded him lightly. "But yes, she. She is your age, and with how powerful Lucifer is…"

"You want me to take out a threat before it forms." Ryuuto nodded understandingly. "...I'll take this mission with pride, my Lord."

"Please, child. Call me Grandpa Robert." The Lord of All smiled, before sending his grandson on his way. God Robert's smile grew in size as his plans started to link together. "I love Omniscience, it makes things so easy… Now, things start to get interesting."

* * *

Hell was just as bad as Ryuuto imagined. Of course, it wasn't an eternal firey pit like most believed; it was just a dark and perverse version of Earth to say the least. Only the dark and negative aspects of Earth existed in Hell. Drugs, alcohol, all the stuff God told his subjects on Earth to not fall into.

Currently, Ryuuto was hiding himself by masking his holy presence, replacing it with his human aura to make the demons suspect nothing. He didn't want a mass panic or riot on his hands; he was only here to kill the Magne family.

He expanded his Grace slightly once he was away from prying eyes, leaving quickly to find Lucifer's place. It wasn't very hard, since all he needed to do was find the strongest being in Hell.

The moment he found them, he was surprised with how easy his mission would be. The family was sleeping, vulnerable. He smirked lightly, sliding a finger over his right hand, a golden blade made of Grace energy forming.

...Something wasn't right. This was too easy. The young Arch-Nephilim narrowed his eyes, before his eyes widened, turning to deflect a bullet that was shot from a silent gun. The Grace-blade cut through it like butter, but Ryuuto fled the building, looking up to see two people standing in his way. A butler and a maid; and they did not seem happy with him.

The butler looked human, aside from the yellow cat-like eyes. His hair was black and silky yet somewhat spiky; reaching his neck. He wore a typical butler outfit, and held a pistol in his hands while smoking a cigarette. He seemed tired, not from lack of sleep or age, but more of a mental strain kind of thing.

The maid was a stern-looking young brunette, holding dual daggers, with completely normal human eyes; amber colored. If he wasn't in Hell, he would have thought she was a human instead of a Demon. In fact, he was having trouble believing she was a Demon right now.

Due to being distracted, he almost didn't get a chance to react to a bullet being shot at him, but he dodged it by ducking. The moment he did though, the maid charged and began to assault him with precise strikes from her daggers. He was being hard pressed to counter and block her attacks, especially with the butler repeatedly shooting at him.

He was starting to find them annoying, as he had a task and wanted to get over it as soon as he could. He jumped into the air, focusing on the butler, his long-ranged attacks would be more important to deal with. He then extended his Grace, fusing it with his magic and forming a blue barrier around them.

"One down, one to go." Ryuuto muttered, landing with a faint smirk. With a burst of speed, the now angered maid disappeared, stabbing Ryuuto in the back. Ryuuto staggered back, annoyance visible as he slowly regenerated. "You fool!" He made a fist, as a duplicate barrier appeared around the maid, but this one was closing in on her. "Give me a reason not to-"

'_...These two aren't my targets.'_ Ryuuto sighed, releasing them, but immediately knocked them out by overpowering them. He then walked back into the mansion, targeting Lucifer's daughter first.

_This would be the thing that sealed his fate._

The second he laid his eyes on the Princess Charlotte Magne, there was this feeling inside of him, like his soul was trying to leave his body. He ignored it, raising his Grace blade, and preparing to kill her.

...He ended up standing in place there for a few moments, his body not responding to him. He tried repeatedly to gain control of his body so he could finish the job, but found it was useless. He sighed, lowering his arm and disabling his Grace blade. He soon figured out that if he had ill-will for Charlotte, he'd be unable to move. But when he removed that ill-will or gave up, he was able to gain control of his own functions.

Shaking his head, he left the Princess of Hell to finish her parents off, but ended up facing basically the same problem. Sorta.

If he tried to kill her parents, his body would slow down gradually, ending up to a stop the moment he was in "killing range". This, was both confusing and frustrating to Ryuuto.

He had no choice but to leave Hell to report to his Grandfather about this… failure.

* * *

"_You WHAT?"_ Michael demanded the moment Ryuuto arrived in Heaven.

"...The mission was a failure. I found that the Magne's… I couldn't kill them." Ryuuto lowered his head in shame.

"Please tell me this is just a prank, kid… you didn't fail, right?" Gabriel tried to speak, as he was stumbling over his words out of shock and worry.

Ryuuto stayed silent, causing Gabriel to weep. Ryuuto was confused on why his unofficial father was crying, but after some time, he noticed God wasn't happy. He seemed sad, depressed even. "Grandson… I'm sorry to say that its hard to believe your statements. Unable to control your body? Ill-will? That was a family of evil incarnate…"

Michael then cut in. "_YOU_ failed the easiest task we could have given you. Assassination, something you specialize in. And you fail, _spectacularly_ even!"

Raphael tried to calm his brother down. "Michael, please, see reason… I'm sure there's a good explana-"

"No! I _knew_ this kid was trouble from the very beginning!" Michael snapped at Raphael, rage visible in his eyes. "But he managed to worm into our hearts like a _parasite_! I'm not tolerating his presence here! He should be sent down with the damn Demons he seems to like!"

"I don't-" Ryuuto tried to speak, but Michael glared at him, causing the young Nephilim to wither and back down.

"...I can't believe that I once believed you were a nice kid." Michael muttered, closing his eyes, trying to supress the raw emotions that were gnawing at him.

"Uncle…"

"NO! I AM NO UNCLE OF YOURS!" Michael snapped, opening his eyes as tears of rage flowed from his eyes. God put a shoulder on the Archangel's shoulder, trying to calm him down. It worked, somewhat. "...Just leave. Get out of Heaven."

God seemed to agree with Michael, to Ryuuto and Gabriel's shock. "That seems to be for the best… from this day forth, Ryutensei James Henderson-Shock, also known as the Arch-Nephilim Sahaquiel and son of Gabriel, shall be exiled from the Silver City and all parts of Heaven until he completes his mission or repents for lying to his family. He shall be stripped of his Wings, and sentenced to Hell."

Those words hurt Ryuuto more than any weapon could, as every Angel in the Palace (aside from Raphael, Michael, and Gabriel) drew their weapons. He tried to fly away, but found quickly that God's words rung true, his Wings were gone.

He stumbled back, with the Angels started to either poke their spears in his direction, or shot bolts of light towards him. He turned and ran from Heaven, hot tears running down his face, as he cursed his luck, he cursed Lucifer, and he cursed the Devil's family.

It didn't take long to arrive in Hell, but the moment he did, he barricaded himself up with a bunch of opaque solid Celestial-energy barriers. He then curled up and began to cry, letting all his emotions run freely.


End file.
